


What Could You Possibly Expect Under This Condition

by safetypin



Series: Saturday Night Love [2]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Pete, but after having been bullied for years over his sexuality while growing up, he didn’t want to risk any part of his life by coming out. Pete was so much braver than Colin, so unafraid and proud of who he was.</p><p>At an SNL afterparty the topic of coming out is finally addressed between Pete and Colin</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could You Possibly Expect Under This Condition

It was sometime in the early morning of Sunday, and the Saturday Night Live after show party was in it’s usual full swing. Colin Jost and Pete Davidson were the two furthest from the chaos their castmates were in the midst of creating, enjoying each other’s company. They both had tried hard to keep their respective fond feelings from the other, but by the end of Pete’s first season they were dating. It hadn’t taken long for them to become boyfriends, and soon after they were practically living together, Pete only continuing to rent his apartment for posterity.

“So, you were right, we are totally being shipped.” Pete informed his boyfriend standing next to him. Colin only raised an eyebrow.

“I was talking with Cecily, Beck, and Kyle earlier and Cec said she completely ships the two of them. Reminds me of how jealous Beck was when Kyle made out with James Franco all week. But seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them so red.” Both Pete and Colin laughed at this, each humored by the mental image of their pale coworkers’ faces red as tomatoes. 

“Beck and Kyle really would be great for each other. I kinda think they each know it too, but they’re too scared to talk to the other about it.” Colin shrugged.

“Yeah. We should do something about that. But anyways, so then Cec turned to me and said, ‘you and Colin would be adorable together.’ I think that’s proof of our needing to come out.” Pete prompted, knowing that the older man avoided conversations of outing themselves like the plague. 

“Pete, please, not right now. I- I can’t-” Colin stuttered. He loved Pete, but after having been bullied for years over his sexuality while growing up, he didn’t want to risk any part of his life by coming out. He knew Pete respected this, but said 21 year old was convinced they’d be fine if they came out. The topic was the only one they argued upon. 

“It’s alright Col, sorry to bring that up again.” Pete hated upsetting his boyfriend, but he really did want to share their happiness. 

“Moving on then. So I take it Michael’s gotten comfortable in your office.” Pete laughed. 

“Noooo, not the Michael-mastrubates-in-Colin’s-office thing again! I’ve already taken crap from Bobby, Taran, and Kenan on that.” Colin groaned. He loved his job, but sometimes he hated how his co-anchor would go out of his way for embarrassing Colin. 

“Yeah, you may want to go talk with him about that.” Pete said, an idea Colin was quite keen on.

“True. I think I’ll do that now actually if you don’t mind.” Pete made an affirming sound and wished his boyfriend luck.

“Thanks. I’ll see you in a bit.” Colin smiled. Then he turned and made his way through the crowd, set on finding Michael Che.

***

Finding his co-anchor was easy enough for Colin, and so was making his way into Michael’s conversation with Cecily Strong. After she left to talk with Leslie Jones, however, Colin took his chance to ask about the questions on his mind. 

“Man did you look nervous when I talked about being in your office tonight.” Che beat him to the point, causing Colin to duck his head in brief embarrassment. 

“About that. Do you actually go into my office without me knowing sometimes?” Colin asked.

“It’s happened on accident once or twice. I’ve walked in on you asleep usually. Turns out I wasn’t the only guest you had in your office those nights.” He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Colin froze at Michael’s words, worried he knew just to whom he was referring.

“Wh-what?” Colin sputtered, hoping for the chance to be wrong.

“You and Pete knocked out together on the couch, cuddling. It was actually kinda cute.” Michael smiled, not one to beat around the bush. “Oh and uh, if you two feel like coming out anytime soon, I’ll cut you fifty percent of the money everyone else owes me on the subject.” 

Colin felt the relief wash over him at his friend’s words, he hadn’t known what to expect at Che’s reveal. He had only ever prepared himself for the worst and not being taken seriously. Now Colin was hardly nervous, only mildly peeved that his friends would be making office pools about him and Pete. 

“You guys made a bet on us? You know what, never mind, you’ve got a deal. Thank you man, Pete has been wanting to come out actually, but I got pushed around a lot over it back in the day. I guess I need to remember that I don’t have to be as paranoid about it now.” Colin sighed.

“You know, I think you should take me up on that offer sooner than later. Pete’s not going to last much longer without the whole world knowing how he feels about you.” Michael reasoned. 

“You know what, you’re right Che, fuck what people think, we’re in love.” Colin laughed. Breaking through the crowd towards Pete, a large grin took it’s place on his face. 

As soon as he was within grabbing distance, Colin pulled Pete toward him, locking their lips together, palms pressed to Pete’s cheeks. Pete’s arms flailed momentarily, briefly raising his middle finger into the air before his hands came to rest on Colin’s hips. 

A cheer went up through the crowd of comedians, writers, and crew. Kate Mckinnon was yelling something about it being damn time for her to not be the only out person performing on SNL, and Cecily was screaming that she called it. Leslie Jones was griping where she stood, complaining that now she wouldn’t have anyone to flirt with on Update. 

The kiss deepened and money began to exchange hands. Bobby, Tarren, and Kennan handed over what they owed to Michael, who took great pleasure in counting it up and then splitting the amount in half. 

Requiring oxygen, Colin and Pete rested their foreheads against the other’s. 

“I thought you weren’t ready to come out?” Pete whispered.

“I was talking to Che, and then I just sort of knew that this is what would make you happy.” Pete opened his mouth to protest.  
“And what makes me happy is you smiling. You are right now, aren’t you?” Pete blushed at his boyfriend’s words, smiling growing larger.  
“Besides, Che promised us 50% of any money he made off of this if we came out tonight.” They laughed together, bodies shaking against each other.

“Now that, Colin, is a good reason to come out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to the song Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin  
> First time writing this ship  
> Thoughts? Kudos are amazing too!


End file.
